runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual:Terms+Conditions (2001)
Terms and conditions By using our website or any related service you are agreeing to the terms and conditions below. If you do not agree then you must leave this website immediately. If you are under the age of 16 then you must NOT use our services without first asking your parent(s)/guardian(s) for permission. Your parent(s)/guardian(s) must read and agree to these terms+conditions on your behalf before you may use our website or game. Your account It is your responsibility to ensure that your RuneScape password remains safe. You must not disclose your password to anybody else for any reason. Real Jagex staff will never ask you for your current password. You must ensure your computer is kept free of viruses and trojans to ensure the safety of your password. You agree that your character and account in RuneScape, is the property of, and remains the property of Jagex Software. You may not sell, transfer, or lend your account to anyone else. You may not accept an account which somebody else offers you. You may create more than one account, but if you do, you may not log in more than one account at any time, and they must not interact with each other in any way. Using one account to drop objects for transfer to another of your accounts is not allowed. Chat-facility and message-boards When using the built in chat-facility or message-boards you must not use any language which may be considered by others to be offensive, racist or obscene. You must not use the chat facility to harass, threaten, scam or deceive other players. You agree that for the purpose of preventing offensive language we may automatically or manually censor the chat as we see fit, and that we may record the chat to help us identify offenders. Sexually-harassing, threatening, stalking, or otherwise harassing others is illegal, and may result in legal action being taken against you. If you are a victim of the sort of behavior described above, or receive any other unwanted communications you must use the built in facilities to block the messages. If there is a particular user causing a problem then use the ignore function to block further messages. (to do this point at the friends menu, click on the 'ignore' tab, click where it says 'click here to add a name' and finally enter the name of the user to block.) If you continue to receive unwanted messages, or receive harassment from multiple players then you must use the privacy controls to block all messages from everyone except your friends. (to do this point at the configuration menu, and ensure all 4 privacy settings are switched to 'on'). If you continue to have problems, or are still not satisfied then you must immediately stop playing RuneScape and must no longer access this website. Cheating You must not exploit any cheats or errors which you find in our software. Any exploits which you find must be immediately reported to Jagex Software. You must not attempt to use other programs in conjunction with RuneScape to give yourself an unfair advantage at the game. You may not use any bots or macros to control your character for you. When you are not playing the game you must log-out. You may not circumvent any of our mechanisms designed to log out inactive users automatically. Violation of these terms and conditions may be cause for deletion of all your accounts, the blocking of your access to our services, and/or further legal action. We may delete or modify any account at any time for any reason. Warning/Disclaimer We accept no responsibility for the actions of other users of our website. You acknowledge that it is unpractical for us to control and monitor everything that users do in our game or post on our message boards, and that we therefore cannot be held responsible for any abusive or inappropriate content which appears on our site as a result. WARNING: due to the above limitations and the fact that many people access our services it is possible users will be exposed to offensive content on this website or in the game. Parent(s)/guardian(s) must accept responsibility for ensuring that minors are not exposed to unwanted content. We strongly discourage unsupervised use of our services by minors. If you feel any portion of this website or game is inappropriate then you must install the necessary software on your computer to prevent further access to our services. No Warranty is supplied with this Software. All implied warranties conditions or terms are excluded to the fullest extent permitted by law. We do not warrant that the operation of the Software will be uninterrupted or error free. We accept no responsibility for any consequential or indirect loss or damages. You use this software at your own risk, and assume full responsibility for any and all real, claimed, or supposed damages that may occur as a result of running this software. Other We reserve all rights related to the runescape name, logo, web site, and game. All materials associated with runescape are protected by UK copyright laws and all other applicable national laws, and may not be copied, reproduced, republished, uploaded, posted, transmitted, or distributed in any way without our prior written consent. We reserve the right to modify or remove this game at any time. You agree that we may change this service, and these terms and conditions, as and when we deem necessary. You agree that you will regularly check these terms+conditions for changes. Occasionally we may accept ideas and game additions from the players. You agree that by submitting material for inclusion in runescape you are giving us a non-exclusive, perpetual, worldwide, royalty-free license to use or modify the submission as we see fit. You agree that you will not withdraw the submission or attempt to make a charge for its use. Furthermore you warrant that you are the exclusive copyright holder of the submission, and that the submission in no way violates any other person or entity's rights If any provision of these terms is invalid or unenforceable in whole or in part the validity of the other provisions of this agreement and the remainder of the relevant provision shall not be affected. Headings are for convenience only and shall not affect construction. These Terms shall be governed by the laws of England, and the courts of England shall have exclusive jurisdiction in all matters arising.